Cayó el telón
by tyna fest
Summary: ¿Qué era el baloncesto para ti? ¿Un juego? ¿Una pasión? Ahora ni siquiera lo sabías, porque habías llegado a odiarlo tanto que ya no querías ni tocar el balón. Habías sido sólo eso. Algo opaco y débil. Una sombra apenas existente que ya no estaba ahí. Una sombra que todo el mundo dejó de ver. Que todo el mundo dejó de sentir. [Serie de viñetas sobre el equipo de Teiko]


**¡Hola!**

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un **one-shot.** Sólo que esta vez os traigo algo más ácido y con menos yaoi. De hecho, no hay yaoi. Pero aún así, espero que os guste. Son una serie de viñetas sobre los miembros del equipo de Teikō.

Hoy estoy muy melancólica y necesitaba escribir esto. Pero tranquilas… ¡que no he matado a nadie!

**AVISO: CONTIENE SPOILERS** del manga pertenecientes al arco del pasado de Kuroko (ubicado después de la segunda temporada del anime).

**DISCLAIMER:** Kuroko no Basket pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Si la historia fuese mía, habría más sexo y menos baloncesto.

**¡Os dejo con la lectura!**

* * *

**.****  
**

**CAYÓ EL TELÓN**

**AOMINE**

_** -Un monstruo-**_

'' ¿Por qué? Estaba esperando enfrentarme a ti… Siempre he creído que si eras tú, podría disfrutar del partido…—dijiste con voz rasposa, notando como el mundo se rompía a tus pies, sin que pudieses hacer nada al respecto.

Habías dado lo mejor en la cancha y Teikō había alcanzado la victoria. Pero aquello, no era un logro para ti. Notabas una acidez peculiar en la boca. Aquella acidez que sólo aparecía en los peores momentos. La que regresaba cuando te sentías dolido.

''Tú no lo entiendes—. te espetó aquel chico. Aquel que en teoría había sido un viejo amigo tuyo. Aquel que al enfrentarse a ti había perdido la fuerza de voluntad y no podría recuperarla jamás— No sabes lo espeluznante que puedes llegar a ser, Aomine. Eres…eres un monstruo''.

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en tu cabeza como una canción repetitiva. Como un insulto. Como la clara y evidente ruptura de una larga amistad.

Y aquello sólo fue el principio de tu caída. El comienzo de tu inevitable fin. Kuroko y tu supervisor intentaron animarte porque sabían que estabas muy afectado. Y tú, con desánimo, accediste. Decidiste no perder la esperanza. Continuaste buscando lo que querías pero con ello, lo único que conseguiste fue crear una cicatriz más profunda en tus oponentes. Y sobre todo, en tu corazón.

_''No es necesario que vengas a las prácticas, Aomine. Siempre y cuando acudas a los partidos y nos ayudes a ganar, no diré nada''._

Y aquella frase de tu nuevo supervisor fue la que puso punto y final a tu búsqueda. La que hizo que tirases la toalla para no volver a recogerla nunca más. La que provocó que estuvieses horas bajo la lluvia, deseando olvidar con todas tus fuerzas el monstruo en el que te habías convertido.

Estabas sentado sobre el césped, percibiendo el olor a tierra mojada. Escuchando el repiqueteo de los dedos de la lluvia. Notando como las finas y frías gotas de agua caían sobre ti empapándote todo el cuerpo, pero ya no sentías nada. Hacía largo rato que Kuroko te había seguido y habías terminado discutiendo con él, provocando que la estrecha relación que teníais, se fuese a la mierda. _Para siempre._

— ¡Desearía estar en tu lugar, Tetsu! ¡La vida sería mucho más fácil de esa forma!

— Yo también te envidio, Aomine-kun. A ti y a los demás. Me gustaría hacer todo lo que vosotros hacéis, pero no puedo ni tiene sentido que me desespere o me deprima, por eso doy lo mejor de mí en mis pases.

— ¿Pases? ¿A quién? ¿A Kise? ¿A Midorima? ¿A Murasakibara? ¿A mí? No me jodas, Tetsu. Se supone que puedo ganar a cualquiera por mí mismo, ¿no? Además, hace tiempo que dejé de recibir tus pases. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo hacerlo…

Las lágrimas picaban. Ardían en aquellos ojos azules sombríos y opacos que ahora carecían de ilusión. Sabías que tu problema no tenía remedio. Lo importante para Teikō, para el director de la escuela y para todos, era que anotases puntos. Que ganases siempre.

Porque claro, para ellos, era irrelevante lo que tú sintieses.

Te habías convertido en un maldito títere. En un arma que Teikō usaba con un solo propósito. Eras un objeto resquebrajado y por mucho que alguien intentase unir los pedazos, nunca volverías a ser el mismo. Aquel había sido tu declive. Tu descenso a la oscuridad.

El telón había comenzado a caer y tú habías sido el primero en abandonar la obra. Pero no serías el único_. Ni el último._

Desgraciadamente arrastrarías contigo a todos los demás.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**SATSUKI**

_** -Miedo-**_

_Tenías miedo._

Miedo al fin de aquel instante. De aquel tiempo.

De vosotros_._

_Juntos._

Durante las últimas semanas, un mal presentimiento te había estado agobiando. Y el día que viste a Aomine largarse de las prácticas, fue cuando lo tuviste claro. Sentiste la necesidad de salir corriendo tras él para impedir que se marchase. _Para animarle._ Porque sabías que estaba pasando por un mal momento. No era el mismo que solía ser y por alguna razón, eras consciente de que no volvería a serlo nunca.

Veías que la brecha entre Tetsu y los demás era cada vez más amplia. Se estaban distanciando sin que tú pudieses hacer nada. Por eso tenías miedo. Porque una parte de ti era consciente de que aquello sólo podía ir a peor.

— Tetsu- kun, nosotros… siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad? — preguntaste una tarde a Kuroko conteniendo las lágrimas. Lo habías agarrado suavemente de la camisa para que no te dejase sola. Para que no se marchase y te abandonase. _Querías._ Necesitabas que alguien te alentase durante sólo unos segundos. Que alguien te abrazase como a una cría aterrada y desvalida porque seguías viviendo con miedo y sabías que no podrías deshacerte de él por mucho que quisieses_—_Todos… amáis el baloncesto. A pesar de todo lo malo que está ocurriendo, seguiremos divirtiéndonos juntos, ¿verdad?

Kuroko sólo esbozó una triste y sesgada sonrisa que fue apagándose.

— Sí. Siempre estaremos juntos.

Pero pese a que las palabras de Kuroko deberían haber sido confortantes para ti, esa noche, cuando regresaste a casa y te tumbaste en la cama, lloraste. Lloraste hasta que no tuviste fuerzas para poder hacerlo más. Tenías la sensación de que los últimos años sólo habían sido algo efímero. Un vago retazo. Un bonito y engañoso lienzo que, pronto, alguien terminaría de pintar.

Habías llamado varias veces a Aomine y le habías escrito una decena de mensajes expresando tu preocupación pero aún así no habías recibido respuesta. Permanecías tumbada sobre el colchón, con el brazo echado sobre el rosto, y una mueca amarga dibujada en tu rostro que sólo fue vista por aquella fría oscuridad que te rodeaba.

— Aomine-kun…_—_ murmuraste con voz rota contra el móvil cuando volviste a llamarle y te saltó el buzón de voz. No podías dejarle solo_. A él no._ Porque era el que más te necesitaba en esos momentos aunque intentase aparentar lo contrario_—_ Estoy muy preocupada por ti. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo pero necesito saber que estás bien…

Colgaste cuando notaste que aquellas saladas lágrimas volvían a caer por tu rostro. El fin estaba próximo y lo sabías. Por eso aquella noche no dormiste. Por eso se escucharon los suaves y agudos sollozos de una niña llorando contra una almohada durante horas.

Porque tú ya no tenías dudas. Los engranajes de una inolvidable y fugaz amistad habían empezado a romperse.

_Uno a uno._

Y es que habían estado durante tanto tiempo oxidados... que era inevitable.

* * *

**KISE**

_**-Pereza-**_

_Todo._

Absolutamente todo lo que habías probado hasta ahora te aburría. Todo salvo el baloncesto. Sólo había dos razones por las que decidiste unirte al club de la escuela.

Porque aún no lo habías probado.

Y por Aomine Daiki.

Lo adorabas, joder. Lo idolatrabas, y a pesar de que querías ganarle, el deseo de que él fuese el que consiguiese la victoria era aún mayor. Quizá por ese motivo no pudiste llegar a alcanzarle.

_Nunca._

Sin embargo, conforme fue transcurriendo el tiempo, ese sentimiento empezó a apagarse. A volverse débil y _gris._ Como las nubes en los días de tormenta.

Y es que precisamente se acercaba una tempestad, pero tú aún no te habías dado cuenta.

Sin ser consciente, empezaste a aceptar todos los trabajos que te ofrecían en las agencias de modelos. Aquellas agencias que solían acosarte constantemente. Aquellas agencias que en un principio rechazaste para centrarte más en el baloncesto.

Pero ahora daba igual. Habías sido nombrado titular del equipo de Teikō y estabais ganando todos los partidos. _Sin excepción._Akashi había expulsado a Haizaki del club y tú te habías convertido en el nuevo quinto jugador, así que empezaste a jugar con los demás en la inter-middle, arrasando con todos los equipos a vuestro paso.

Con todos, hasta que llegó un punto en el que comenzaste a sentir pereza.

Pereza por tener que volver a salir a la cancha sabiendo el resultado. Pereza por estar seguro de que ibais a ganar de nuevo, así que un día en los vestuarios durante el descanso, mientras te secabas la cara con una toalla, viste la luz. Se te ocurrió la idea que tú creías perfecta para terminar con aquella aburrida monotonía.

— ¡Aominecchi! ¡Midorimacchi! — dijiste dejando escapar una risa mordaz cargada de maldad, y es que sabías que lo que ibas a proponer no estaba bien en realidad_—_ ¿Qué os parece si competimos por ver quién consigue marcar más puntos en este partido? Así será más entretenido.

Midorima, tajante, rehusó pero los demás aceptaron tu sugerencia.

Y con aquello, lo único que lograste fue hundir más aún al equipo en la oscuridad. Salíais a la cancha con un único objetivo, jugando por vosotros mismos. Olvidándoos y abandonando el compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo que alguna vez existió.

Ahora… aquellos momentos se veían como algo etéreo. Como una bruma inalcanzable. Como si realmente nunca hubiesen estado ahí o alguien los hubiese borrado sin dejar a su paso algún recuerdo de ellos.

Esos momentos no volverían nunca y una parte de ti lo sabía. Tú, con tus estupideces, habías acelerado el proceso. Habías provocado que el telón cayese antes.

Teikō y su lema se habían convertido en una agonía. En una cárcel pintarrajeada de blanco y celeste en la que vosotros estabais completamente solos.

Una cárcel de la que nunca existió una salida, y por lo tanto, jamás podríais escapar.

* * *

**MIDORIMA **

_**-No erais compañeros-**_

_No confiabas._

No confiabas en nadie.

Desde un principio estableciste claramente el límite entre tu relación con el resto de compañeros del equipo de Teikō.

Porque _habían sido_ eso. _Compañeros._ Nada más.

Pero últimamente, sentías que ya ni siquiera podías llamarlos así. El baloncesto no era un juego en equipo y en los últimos días tú lo habías notado.

Cada uno jugaba por su cuenta, corriendo de un lado a otro de la cancha. Sin esperar recibir pases. Sin pretender hacerlo. _Sin mirar a nadie más._

Kise era estúpido, inmaduro. Y desde que soltó aquel molesto comentario en los vestuarios, todos habían hecho absurdas apuestas para ver quién marcaba más puntos. Todos menos Kuroko y tú.

— No pienso participar, Kise—. espetaste aquel día, empujando tus gafas al notar que te resbalaban por el puente de la nariz. Fruncías el ceño y mirabas al chico rubio con desdén. Como en la mayoría de ocasiones.

Porque tú no eras ningún maldito crío.

Ni te ibas a comportar como tal.

A pesar de que _Oha Asa_ había predicho que aquellos tiempos iban a ser difíciles para Cáncer, tus tiros de tres habían sido impecables en todos y cada uno de los partidos. Pero tú eras demasiado supersticioso y sabías que ella se refería a algo muy diferente. Estabas seguro de que os acabaríais separando de un momento a otro. Porque ya habían empezado a crearse conflictos internos entre vosotros y al menos tú, eras incompatible con el resto.

Por otra parte, llevabas días algo escéptico frente al comportamiento de Akashi, que ahora finalmente se había convertido en vuestro capitán. No confiabas en él y no estabas muy seguro del motivo pero durante unos segundos, habías visto su otra cara.

Su cuerpo apagado y sin sombra.

Sus ojos llenos de crueldad.

Él ocultaba algo y tú lo percibías. Tu intuición te lo decía a gritos. Era como si Akashi hubiese sabido la verdad desde un principio. Como si hubiese estado seguro de que el equipo de Teikō, tarde o temprano, acabaría desmoronándose. Como si él os hubiera estado manipulando a su antojo hasta que, finalmente, dejaseis de interesarle.

Pero si algo así llegaba a suceder, tú no te apenarías. No te deprimirías. No llorarías ni mirarías atrás, porque después de todo, nunca habíais sido amigos ni podríais serlo.

Vuestra personalidad… Vuestra forma de pensar.

Todos erais demasiado diferentes. Y sobre todo, demasiado arrogantes.

El acto final se acercaba a una velocidad increíble y tú, aunque lo sabías, no quisiste hacer nada.

Pero claro, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo? ¿De qué servía?

Ya ni siquiera erais compañeros.

Os habíais convertido en extraños. En completos desconocidos.

* * *

**MURASAKIBARA**

_**-El baloncesto no te gustaba ni te gustaría nunca-**_

_Eras grande._

Un crío inmaduro encerrado en un cuerpo de gigante que no podía controlar. Y precisamente esa era una de las razones por las que te creías superior a los demás. Porque pensabas que, con sólo mover un dedo, los podrías aplastar.

El baloncesto te aburría. _No te gustaba ni te gustaría nunca._ Pero eras muy bueno y, por lo tanto, no podías dejar el equipo. Sin embargo, no te apetecía ir a las prácticas. No entendías por qué tenías que acudir a aquel tedioso entrenamiento cuando te habías convertido en un jugador imparable. En alguien que lo único que conocía era la victoria. Por eso discutiste con Akashi. Porque no querías continuar obedeciendo órdenes de un ser que era más pequeño. Más diminuto. Y más débil que tú.

— Aka-chin..._— _dijiste aquel día frío y lluvioso, acercándote al capitán del equipo con parsimonia— Estaba pensando que...si ya no es necesario que Mine-chin asista a las prácticas, yo también podría dejar de venir.

— No empieces a decir cosas sin sentido. No pienso aprobar algo así—_._ te espetó el chico con cara de pocos amigos. _Irónico... _y es que realmente, no erais amigos.

— Pero es que siento como si a partir de ahora, no fuese a perder contra nadie—. replicaste con desgana, mirándole por encima del hombro— Además, si te he estado escuchando y obedeciendo durante todo este tiempo, ha sido porque pensaba que tú serías la única persona a la que no podría ganar, Aka-chin. Sin embargo, ya no siento lo mismo. Sinceramente, detesto tener que escuchar y obedecer a alguien que es...más débil que yo.

La expresión de Akashi cambió repentinamente, volviéndose fría y aterradora.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

A partir de aquel día, todo fue de mal en peor. La falta de respeto hacia tu capitán provocó que saliera a relucir el lado oscuro de Akashi. Su otra personalidad que hasta ahora sólo había sido vista por Midorima en una ocasión, y de esa forma, empeoró aún más la situación.

No conseguiste vencerle y viste algo en él mientras jugabais a un uno contra uno, que te asustó. Tanto que no volviste a mencionar lo de dejar las prácticas y continuaste obedeciéndole. Salías a los partidos bostezando, con una falta de entusiasmo que brillaba por sí sola, pero mientras ganaseis, lo demás era insignificante. Odiabas a aquellos estúpidos jugadores que a pesar de que no tenían talento, se esforzaban y nunca se rendían. También odiabas a Kuroko Tetsuya, porque era como ellos.

Un jodido iluso más. Dando el cien por cien en cada partido, sin conseguir logro alguno. Sin perder la maldita esperanza. Pero Kuro-chin era una pieza más. Un débil y frágil peón en el tablero de ajedrez que Akashi había preparado cuidadosamente durante todo ese tiempo. Y si el capitán de Teikō consideraba al _jugador fantasma_ indispensable para poder ganar, no podías hacer nada. Así que continuaste saliendo a la cancha sin replicar para hacer lo que te habían ordenado, observando el espectáculo en silencio y viendo como el equipo de Teikō se derrumbaba poco a poco hasta llegar a su fin.

Porque era cierto. _El fin estaba cerca._ Y el último acto ya había comenzado.

* * *

**AKASHI**

_**-La sociedad no estaba hecha para perdedores-**_

_Absoluto. _

Así habías sido, eras y serías siempre.

_Jodidamente absoluto._

Tú eras el que dictaba las sentencias. El que siempre tenía la razón. El que, con sus palabras, lograba manipular a todos como meros títeres en una absurda obra de teatro.

Todo estaba sucediendo tal y como lo habías planeado. Sabías que Teikō acabaría separándose. Tú, con tus ojos fríos e intimidantes habías predicho el futuro antes de que ocurriese.

Pero aquel bache era necesario. Era parte del proceso.

La inquietud no te atormentaba. Por supuesto que no. Realmente, te sentías sosegado. Relajado y tranquilo, como el mar en calma durante los días de verano.

Porque era parte de tu personalidad. No perder los estribos, ni el control de la situación. Debías estar despejado. Lúcido para poder seguir tejiendo aquella tela de araña donde todos habían quedado atrapados. Para continuar moviendo aquellas viejas fichas del tablero hasta que por fin cayese el rey.

Teikō volvería a ganar. Lo sabías a ciencia cierta porque todo estaba organizado para que así sucediese.

_La dulce victoria__._

No existía otra cosa en tu vida. _Sólo eso._ Ganar y ser el mejor en absolutamente todo lo que hicieses.

—Seijūrō, he oído que tu club de baloncesto ha conseguido con una pasmosa facilidad el título de campeón a nivel nacional—. comentó un día tu padre mientras degustabais los exquisitos platos que había sobre la mesa.

_—_ Sí, claro.

— ¿Cómo te va en los estudios?

Tú lo miraste de forma impenetrable. Sin inmutarte siquiera.

— No he tenido ningún problema hasta ahora.

Tu padre suspiró y se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

— Ahh, entonces no importa. Pero…si las actividades del club de baloncesto hubieran afectado a tus estudios, hubieras tenido que poner en orden tus prioridades. Aunque… es necesario que destaques en todo lo que haces. De esa forma, realmente serás considerado un miembro de la familia Akashi.

Tú mantenías la mirada perdida, sin emoción alguna. Habías escuchado aquellas palabras demasiadas veces. Tantas que ya sabías perfectamente lo que tenías que responder.

— Sí, padre.

Así habías sido educado desde que tuviste uso de razón. Tu padre era uno de los magnates más importantes de Japón, y según él, los perdedores no podrían convivir con los ganadores nunca, porque después de todo eran la última basura del escalafón. Los marginados.

Los que no llegaban a ninguna parte con sus absurdas e inalcanzables metas.

La sociedad no estaba hecha para perdedores.

_¿Trabajo en equipo? ¿Compañerismo?_

Ese patético y utópico término no iba contigo. No creías en aquel sueño idílico ni tampoco eras un perdedor. Eso sí, tenías muy claro que, en algún partido, las posibilidades de que cualquiera de tus compañeros te fallase y se volviese un auténtico inútil eran numerosas.

Por eso no podías depender de nadie. Ni siquiera del resto de jugadores de _la generación de los Milagros._

Porque si lo hacías, Teikō acabaría siendo derrotado.

Y tú no estabas dispuesto a consentirlo.

* * *

**KUROKO**

_** -Una sombra. Sólo habías sido eso- **_

Permanecías tumbado sobre aquella fría y vieja camilla. Herido y exhausto. Cansado como los osos en plena hibernación. Era la final de la inter-middle y como en el último juego uno de los gemelos había acabado lesionándote ahora tenías que estar ahí. Sintiéndote solo en aquella enfermería.

Akashi había ido a verte hacía largo rato. Para decirte que lo había visto. Que había hablado con tu amigo Ogiwara.

Habías deseado jugar con él durante tanto tiempo que ahora te sentías vacío. Triste y sin esperanza, porque era evidente que no podrías salir así a la cancha.

Sabías que el partido ya había comenzado y que estaría a punto concluir. Además, le dijiste a tu capitán que lo diese todo aunque tú no pudieses jugar. Que se esforzase al máximo, porque eso era lo que le habías prometido a Ogiwara. Lo que nunca llegaste a imaginar fue lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Y es que cuando por fin te pusiste en pie y te encaminaste a la salida de la enfermería para ir a ver el partido, te quedaste paralizado.

Sin respiración.

Viste aquella imagen en la televisión que te desaceleró el corazón.

Y sólo pudiste fijarte en el marcador.

_111 a 11__._

En ese momento lo comprendiste. Que todo había sido un entretenimiento más.

Un plan elaborado por Akashi para pasar el rato con los demás.

Tenías ganas de vomitar. De gritar. _De llorar._ Apenas podías retener las lágrimas porque ardían tanto en tus ojos celestes que pensabas que de un momento a otro acabarían resbalando por aquella fina y pálida piel.

¿En qué se habían convertido los jugadores del equipo de Teikō?

_¿Equipo?_

Aquello ya no era un equipo. No era absolutamente nada.

No fuiste consciente de cuántos días transcurrieron desde el final de los nacionales, pero cuando te enteraste de la noticia de que tu amigo Ogiwara, totalmente hundido por lo sucedido, iba a dejar el baloncesto, tomaste una decisión y fuiste a hablar con Seijūrō.

Todos habían dejado de recibir tus pases. Aomine tenía razón. Ya no eran necesarios._ Ni tú tampoco._

Hacía tanto tiempo que permanecías de pie, desamparado y perdido en aquel oscuro laberinto, que te habías olvidado de cómo salir.

¿Qué era el baloncesto para ti? ¿Un juego? ¿Una pasión?

Ya ni siquiera lo sabías. Porque habías llegado a odiarlo tanto que ya no querías ni tocar el balón.

Era irónico haber llegado hasta ese punto. Hasta el extremo de detestar con todas tus fuerzas lo que más amabas. Pero la grieta en tu magullado corazón se había hecho demasiado grande. Demasiado profunda.

El daño ya estaba hecho y nadie podría repararlo.

Habías sido sólo eso.

Algo opaco y débil.

Una sombra apenas existente que ya no estaba ahí. Una sombra que todo el mundo dejó de ver. Que todo el mundo dejó de sentir.

— Akashi- kun, lo siento. No voy a poder soportar esto de nuevo—. murmuraste completamente destrozado antes de marcharte para siempre. Para no regresar jamás_—_ Yo…voy a… dejar el baloncesto.

Y con esas tristes y apagadas palabras, finalmente cayó el telón.

* * *

**Nota**

**Esto es todo…** Espero que os haya gustado. Pienso que es muy triste que acabes odiando algo que en un principio amabas. A mí me ocurrió una vez y fue un coñazo, pero al final… acabé superándolo y me recuperé, como le sucedió a Kuroko con el baloncesto.

Ahora él tiene a Kagami y al resto que son unos maravillosos compañeros y no lo van dejar de lado.

**Por otra parte**, siento lástima por los demás. Sobre todo por Akashi. Yo creo que es así por las circunstancias en las que ha vivido. No conoce otra cosa. Pero bueno… En fin, ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido y si os ha gustado o no :) ¡Me despido! ¡Un besito a todas y…** hasta pronto! ;)**


End file.
